


My Sexy Nerd

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [45]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Coming on demand, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Phil is a nerd, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, but clint loves him, dom!Phil, prompt, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint were working on getting Clint to come one demand. </p>
<p>Their latest endeavor gets them on the right track</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sexy Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Phil/Clint Phil forcing Clint to come untouched- like completely. Phil's only talking him through it. Working on being able to have Clint come on command.

Clint groaned as his hand was smacked away from his cock yet again.

“What did I tell you little bird? No touching. Repeat after me: No touching master’s things”

Clint purred and looked up at Phil,“No touching master’s things”

“I will not touch master’s things”

_“I will not touch master’s things”_

“I will do as master says because he knows how to take care of me”

_“I will do as master says because he knows how to take care of me”_

“I love you”

Clint smiled sweetly, _“I love you”_

Phil smiled back and cupped Clint’s cheek for a moment before stepping back to the other side of the room once more.

“Close your eyes Clint”

Clint did as Phil asked and tried to focus on his master’s voice, the calm exuding from Phil’s words sending shutters of pleasure through Clint.

Clint and Phil had been in a serious dom/sub relationship for over three years now, and only recent had they been going into the subject of coming untouched/coming on demand. 

It had actually been Clint who had broached the subject. 

He had wanted to know the pure pleasure of coming just from Phil’s voice alone. 

So far they’ve gotten so close that only a flick from Phil’s finger against Clint’s nipple ripped an orgasm out of him. 

But tonight they were going to try it with no touching, whatsoever, in hopes that one day that Clint will be able to come on demand. 

“Oh look at you, my beautiful little bird. So hot for your master, aren’t you? You just can’t wait for your master to voice fuck you into an orgasm. Answer your master. Is that what you want? A nice, good, voice fucking?”

Clint whimpered, “Y-yes master. I want to come just from your words”

Phil purred (a sound that made Clint’s hips buck in pleasure) “Good boy”

Clint whimpered again, his head drooping down towards his chest in utter submission. 

“Such a good little sub. Such a good little bird. You like the sound of my voice, don’t you? God, you just get right off with me whispering dirty things in your ear as your hand is going up and down on that big fat cock of yours. Why don’t you imagine that little bird, imagine me whispering in your ear as you fuck your cock into your fist”

Clint groaned, his mind immediately going to the scene Phil was talking about. His butt cheeks clenched as Clint began to thrust against the empty air, his cock becoming distinctly red. 

“Oooo that sure is getting you good. But let’s step it up a level, hmmm? Why don’t you, my beautiful little bird, imagine me fucking your tight little bubble ass. God, imagine it. You’re bent over the desk in my office at work, your asshole being thoroughly plowed by my tight cock as I fuck you into my paperwork. Fucking imagine it, imagine you coming from my cock - coming all over my paperwork like a goddamn good little sub”

Clint’s hips were pistoning back in forth now, imagining Phil fucking his ass. Clint was letting out little screeches as his balls tightened, “‘M close.... Phil... Fuck... Fuck... Fuck”

Phil chuckled, “Good boy. Don’t fight it. Come on now, let your self come.”

Clint moaned, “Trying..... master...”

“Don’t try Clint, do! Come boy!”

Clint’s whole body tightened as he felt the orgasm start to take him over. 

“Come!”

With a loud cry, Clint erupted, his seed spurting from his cock. 

He continued to come for several moments, before exhaustion set in and he flopped forward into the wet mess on the floor. 

Panting, Clint opened his eyes slowly and smiled as Phil made his way over to him. 

“Fuck Clint, that was so hot”

Clint chuckled and rolled onto his back his arms shooting up in a general gesture of ‘come cuddle me goddamit’

Phil obliged and sat down, lifting Clint into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Clint hummed happily and cuddled as close as he could to Phil, “Phil?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“You totally quoted Star Wars, didn’t you?”

“.... I can neither confirm nor deny that”

“Nerd”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
